criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Blood on the Dance Floor
Blood on the Dance Floor is the fourth case in the Metropolitan District. Case Background The victim is a security guard named Timothy Zardis, he is found dead in the disco where he is stabbed in his heart. The killer is a security guard and Annabelle's sister, Eric Rivera. Alden Rivera, Eric's son is actually the missing son of Misa Richards meaning he was the one talking about in the kidnapper case where the kidnapper was actually, Timothy. So in order Timothy to erase his name, he the equipments used in the kidnapping case in his house. When he found out that he is the kidnapper, he then asked him why he did it. He then reveals that Misa is his ex-wife where they just divorced because he coudn't handle the child. So he just gave Alden to him so he will be blamed forever. Eric enraged, he stabbed Timothy at the Pitch Street Square Garden and just dumped him in the disco. Then, he used many things so the blame will be put to Misa and then he just took hostage Alden since the team found out that Alden is the victim of the past kidnapping case and just want him to be dead forever. After that story, he was taken into the court and was immediately sentenced to life imprisonment. Victim *'Timothy Zardis' (Security guard, found dead in the dance floor) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Eric Rivera' Suspects *'Bella Karenina'- Karenina Disco Manager (45) suspect loves pop culture, wears safety shoes, has green eyes. *'Wayne Milkovich'- Victim's Employer (85) suspect uses truth serum, has blue eyes. *'Alden Rivera'- Culinary Student (23) suspect uses truth serum, loves pop culture, wears safety shoes, has blue eyes. *'Misa Richards'- Culinary Teacher (35) suspect uses truth serum, loves pop culture, wears safety shoes, has green eyes. *'Eric Rivera'- Disco Security Head (45) suspect uses truth serum, loves pop culture, wears safety shoes, has blue eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer uses truth serum. *The killer loves pop culture. *The killer wears safety shoes. *The killer is 45 years old. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Karenina Disco: Dance Floor; Backdoor Milkovich Culinary School: Culinary Amphitheater; Chef's Desk Pitch Street Square Garden: Park Fields; Park Stage Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Dance Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, Torn Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Truth Serum) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Revealed Note; New Suspect: Bella Karenina) *Question Bella about the victim. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:05:00; New Suspect: Wayne Milkovich) *Question Wayne about the victim's job. *Examine Student's ID. (Result: ID Report; New Suspect: Alden Rivera) *Question Alden about his school. *Investigate Culinary Amphitheater. (Clues: Pop Magazine, Bloody Shoeprint; New Suspect: Misa Richards) *Ask Misa about Alden. *Examine Magazine Page. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Pop Culture) *Examine Bloody Shoeprint. (Result: Safety Shoes; Killer's Profile Updated) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter Two: *Inform Eric about his son. *Investigate Park Fields. (Clues: Bloody Cap, Map) *Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (12:00:00) *Investigate Chef's Desk. (Result: Confridential Files, Apron, Cooler) *Analyze Confidential Files. (03:00:00) *Confront Misa about the kidnapping case. *Confront Alden about the kidnapper. *Examine Apron. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) *Examine Cooler. (Result: Ice Pick) *Analzye Ice Pick. (12:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter Three: *Report Eric about the hostage. *Investigate Park Stage. (Clues: Broken Bottle, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Truth Serum) *Confornt Wayne about the truth serum. *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Envelope) *Confront Bella about her threats to the victim. *Examine Stamp Book. (Result: Saliva) *Analzye Saliva. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Blue Eyes) *Investigate Backdoor. (Clue: Victim's Jacket) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Above 40 years old) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Assist Misa. *Examine Postage Stamp. (Result: Eiffel Tower Stamp) *Investigate Chef's Desk. (Clue: Eiffel Tower Stamp) *Analyze Eiffel Tower Stamp. (06:00:00) *Give back Misa her stamp. (Reward: Burger) *Help back Alden. *Investigate Park Bench. (Clue: Spice Bottle) *Analyze Spice Bottle. (06:00:00) *Give Alden some advice. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Meet with Bella. *Investigate Backdoor. (Clue: First Note) *Investigate Dance Floor. (Clue: Second Note) *Investigate Chef's Desk. (Clue: Third Note) *Investigate Park Bench (Clue: Fourth Note) *Investigate Culinary Amphitheater. (Clue: Fifth Note) *Investigate Park Fields. (Clue: Sixth Note) *Thank Bella for the challenge. (Reward: Pop Vest, Pop Cap) *Analyze Secret Message. (06:00:00) *Ask Alden about his father. *Ask Misa about Eric. *Ask Bella about Eric. *Go to Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case is the continuation of the previous case, where in Annabelle and Bryce saw Timothy's body in the dance floor; but still they are not considered as suspects since the victim died already a few days ago and it was only dumped on Karenina Disco. Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases